Modern Family Gay Orgy
by Paulwalker444
Summary: The boys make the family even more modern. Warning of gay and some incest. Don't read if you're not into it. Let me know in the comments if you want more or what other shows i should do if you enjoy :)


It was a normal sunny day in the Los Angeles area. The Dunphy/Pritchett was having a get together at Jay's house. The whole family was there as they were all a close family. The girls decided that they would all go to have a spa day. Much to the displeasure of Cam and Mitchell, the boys would all have guy time together. The girls all left and the guys had about 3 hours to kill in the house. Cam and Mitchell were getting very horny. They hadn't had time to have sex since they were taking care of Lily the whole time. Now that Lily was with the girls they finally had some free time. The married couple went up to the guest bed room.

The second Cam and Mitchell were alone they started to undress. They immediately both stripped down so that they were both in their underwear. Both had large bulges in their underwear and couldn't wait to get down to business. Mitchell got on his knees ready to receive Cam's cock. Mitchell pulled down Cam's underwear, letting Cam's 10-inch cock spring free. Mitchell grabbed the base of his cock and put his mouth over the head of the cock. He swirled his tongue on the head of Cam's cock just tasting the precum leaking out from him. Mitchell then licked the underside of Cam's cock, licking from base to tip in long strokes. Mitchell just loved to taste and lick Cam's cock. It was the reason that their sex life had never faltered during their marriage and that they were just as excited for sex like it was their first time. Mitchell then flipped Cam's cock upward and started to suck on his balls. He put one of Cam's testicles in his mouth and sucked and flapped his tongue around on it. Cam loved this and groaned in pleasure.

Back downstairs, Luke and Manny were getting bored talking to Jay and Phil. Both the teenagers could tell that Phil was trying way too hard for Jay's acceptance and Jay just kinda let him talk. The boys decided to go upstairs to Manny's room and play some Xbox. The two teenagers walked upstairs and heard some groaning from Cam and Mitchell's room. They decided to walk over and check it out. In the room they found Mitchell blowing Cam. Both the boys watched Mitchell suck on Cam's balls and then slide his cock into his mouth. Both the boys were astonished. They both had never seen gay sex before and never realized how hot it was. They both stood on the edge of the doorway peeking in the guest room.

Luke looked over at Manny and whispered, "Holy shit, looks like Uncle Mitchell is really good at that. I never thought two dudes would turn me on this much." Manny looked down to see a bulge in Luke's pants. He showed Luke the tent that he was pitching as well. Both the boys put a hand in their pants and started to jerk themselves to the sight. Mitchell was practically balls deep on Cam's cock. He was twisting his head on about 8 inches of Cam's cock, nearly taking the whole thing. The boys were so overwhelmed by this. They didn't know what to think. They had always been taught that it was normal for boys to like girls. But why were they so hard by sight in front of them? Both the boys let their shorts and underwear fall to the floor as they jerked off side by side. Both Luke and Manny had solid 7 inch cocks which was very big for their age.

Mitchell was still deep throating his husband. He pushed his head all the way down on his cock taking all 10 inches. He gagged and let out a large amount of spit as he sucked, each stroke tasting better than the last. Cam loved this blowjob by his husband as always but it was time for him to taste some cock. He had been craving it for so long. Cam grabbed the base of his cock and pulled it out of Mitchell's mouth. Cam got onto the guest bed and lied down on his back. Mitchell, realizing what he wanted, stood up next to him and removed his underwear. Mitchell's 9-inch cock now came into view and had a lot of precum on it. Mitchell got up on top of his husband and place his mouth back on Cam's cock. Mitchell's cock was staring Cam right in the face. Cam couldn't wait to lick off all of the precum from Mitchell's cock.

"Fuck I've wanted this cock all day," Cam said pulling Mitchell's cock into his mouth. Cam licked off all of the precum from Mitchell's cock and said, "Yummy. I love the taste of your cock." The married couple were now 69ing and loving every second of it. Cam was able to take almost all of Mitchell's cock. As he sucked his husband's cock, he spread apart his ass cheeks with both of his hands. This revealed Mitchell's tight, shaved asshole. Cam took one of his fingers and put it inside dry. It easily went in as it was already accustomed to taking Cam's monster cock.

The 69ing got Luke and Manny so excited. They were both freely jerking off next to each other watching what was unfolding. "Holy shit I think they're going to fuck." Manny said softly to Luke.

"I really wish I was them right now," Luke responded. This was getting him so riled up that he just wanted to try it. Manny looked at him in the eyes and grabbed his hand. He brought Luke's hand down to his cock and placed it there. Luke grabbed onto Manny's cock as Manny then went down to grab Luke's. The two boys were now jerking each other off at the sight of Cam and Mitchell. Both of them thought how much better it was from another person. Their cocks felt so good on each others hands and they both soon realized that they loved this.

Cam kept moving his finger in and out of Mitchell's ass while sucking his cock. He loved being close to his husband like this and he now wanted to be inside his husband. "C'mon baby I want to fuck you now," Cam said to his husband who was still devouring his cock.

"I can't wait for your cock to be inside me again. It's been too long," Mitchell said. He got off his husband and got on all fours in front of him. Cam placed his cock at his entrance and pushed forward. Cam's cock easily slid inside of Mitchell as he let out a loud moan. Cam grabbed Mitchell by his hips and pushed inside him further. Cam picked up speed as he moved in and out of Mitchell at a pretty fast pace. Cam grunted with each thrust inside his husband. Mitchell loved being fucked. He loved when his husband stretched his hole with his big cock. "Ohhhhh fuck Cam. Uhhhhhhh…uh…uhh…that feels…uhh…so fucking good!" Mitchell moaned.

"Oh my god that's so hot," Luke whispered to Manny. The two had picked up speed while jerking each other off. Manny loved the sight in front of him and pretty soon had enough of just jerking Luke off. He wanted to be just like Cam and Mitchell. He wanted cock inside him and his cock inside someone else.

"Luke, I can't take it anymore. Can I blow you?" Manny asked softly.

"Isn't that gay Manny?" Luke responded.

"Luke we're already jerking each other off. And plus have you ever gotten this hard from watching regular porn?" Manny said. Luke shook his head no. "Well good. Don't worry then. It'll be our little secret," Manny said with a smile. Manny got on his knees and grabbed Luke's cock with both his hands. He brought it closer to his face and stuck his tongue out. His tongue touched the tip of Luke's cock and he was able to taste the precum on the top. He loved the taste and pretty soon wrapped his whole mouth around Luke's cock. Manny dived down deeper on Luke's cock, taking half of it in his mouth. Manny loved the taste of his cock. He couldn't believe that he didn't do this sooner. Luke moaned from Manny's amazing blowjob. However, he moaned just a little too loudly. The moan alerted Cam and Mitchell.

"Did you hear that?" Cam said, stopping the thrusting inside Mitchell. "I think it came from outside. Let's go see." Cam said.

"But baby… I want to keep fucking." Mitchell begged. He really loved the sex and didn't want it to stop.

"After Mitchell. I think someone heard us." Cam responded. Cam took his cock out of Mitchell's ass and the two walked to the door. There they saw Manny naked blowing Luke. The couple were shocked but also incredibly turned on. They looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces. Luke and Manny didn't even realize that they were there. Both their eyes were closed in the pleasure as they were caught up in the moment. This is until they heard Mitchell's voice.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Mitchell said breaking up Manny's blowjob. Manny grew wide eyed and immediately took Luke's cock out of his mouth and stood up. Both boys were shocked that they had just been caught.

"Oh shit, Mitchell! Ummm we were just…ummm." Manny stuttered. He was at a lost for words. He had no idea what to say or how to fix this. "Please don't tell anyone," he begged. Manny didn't want anyone to know about this. Luke just stood there frozen and silent. He just let Manny do the talking and hoped that he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Since when are you two gay?" Cam asked. He didn't know how Luke and Manny even got into this situation or why they were outside the room where he and Mitchell were having sex.

"Well we just came upstairs to play some videogames and then we saw you two. You both looked like you were having so much fun and it looked really hot and we both figured that if both of you liked it so much that we would try it…" Manny rambled. He tried to explain it the best he could. He just hoped that they would understand and he wouldn't be in trouble. He, however, never expected what he was about to hear.

"if you guys wanted to join us you should've just asked. We always love some extra company in the bedroom." Mitchell said to the no longer terrified teenagers.

"Wait really? So your saying we can come have sex with you right now?" Luke asked still a little puzzled.

"Why of course! We're all yours," Cam said as he grabbed Luke's hand. Mitchell then grabbed Manny's hand as the husbands led the boys back into the bedroom. The four men stood in front of the bed as Luke removed his shirt which was the last article of clothing anyone had on. They were all now completely naked. Mitchell, who was still holding Manny's hand, went to his knees, bringing Manny down with him. Mitchell got in front of his husband and Manny got in front of Luke. Mitchell dove in on his husband's cock. He was able to taste his ass from the previous fucking and it tasted so good. He loved the taste of ass.

When Manny went in to suck Luke's cock, Luke decided he was fully in on this. He also got on his knees and shared a long kiss with Manny. The two teenagers kissed passionately using a lot of tongue. They continued to kiss as Luke lay Manny down on his back. Luke then kissed down towards Manny torso, making his way down to his cock. Luke now stared Manny's cock straight in the face. Without hesitation, he dove in taking the head in this mouth. He moved his head up and down on Manny's cock, trying to figure out the best way to take it in his mouth. Manny moaned at the blowjob so he knew he was doing a good job.

Back downstairs, Jay and Phil were alone. After countless attempts to connect with his father-in-law, Phil was beginning to get frustrated. He just wanted Jay to like him. He wanted to feel close to the family and would do anything to do that.

"Listen Jay, what's your problem with me. I try so hard for you to like me and I feel like I get no where. I just want to be accepted in the family. I would do anything for that." Phil said. It felt good to finally say what he was feeling.

"You would really do anything Phil?" Jay responded. Phil could tell that a light bulb just went off in his brain. Phil didn't care. He would do anything he asks of him.

"Of course Jay. All I want is to please you." Phil said. He didn't realize how that was about to come into play.

"Well Phil, lately me and Gloria's sex life has been non existent. I've had blue balls for god knows how long and really I just need to get some if you know what I'm saying. So if you really want to be accepted in this family why don't you come over here and suck my cock," Jay purposed. Phil was blown away but he was so in. He had a secret gay fetish and this would let him live that out and be accepted in the family.

"Well Jay I think that can be arranged," Phil said getting on his knees. He crawled over to Jay and undid his pants and pulled them down. He then grabbed the elastic of his underwear and pulled it down as well. Out sprung a monster 11-inch cock. Phil was so surprised how big it was. He had never seen a cock that big before. It was even bigger than Claire's strapon. "Wow Jay, I didn't know you had such a big cock." Phil said, still shocked. He had started to jerk it with his right hand while looking up at him.

"Yeah it runs in the family. Now suck my cock Phil," Jay ordered. Phil was happy to oblige. Phil leaned his head down and opened his mouth, ready to receive this monster cock. He sucked on the tip while jerking it with his hand. Phil was happy that Jay was so hard for him. He really wanted to prove that he and Jay could get along so he wanted to make sure he was doing a great job. Phil started to use more spit as lube while sucking Jay's cock. With the cock getting more and more slippery, he was able to take it farther in his mouth. Phil went deeper and deeper while still moving his hand up and down on Jay. Jay loved this and had his head back, moaning in pleasure. Phil started to undo his shirt with his free hand. Phil was now shirtless and brought his free hand in his pants to jack himself off while giving his blowjob. Jay had also taken his shirt off so he was now completely naked. Phil was now deep throating Jay. He loved having Jay all the way down his throat and filling up his mouth. He loved his cock in his mouth so much that he wanted to take it to the next level. He wanted Jay's big cock to fill his tight ass. He wanted to be Jay's little fuck toy so then he would love his son-in-law.

"Why don't you take me upstairs and fuck my brains out," Phil said, taking Jay's cock out of his mouth. Phil had a seductive look on him and Jay couldn't help but be turned on.

"I hope your ready," Jay said to Phil. Phil got up and took his pants off so he was completely naked. Jay couldn't help but be impressed by his 9-inch cock. Jay loved the look of Phil's cock and thought about returning the favor to him later. Phil grabbed the head of Jay's cock and dragged him up the stairs. On the way up the stairs they heard moans and slurping sounds coming from the guest bedroom. They decided to take a peak inside before going to their room to fuck. Inside they saw the rest of the family naked. They saw Luke's head down on Manny's cock and Mitchell blowing his husband. They wondered what they were doing in the same room and why Luke and Manny were doing gay things too. Jay and Phil looked at each other after seeing this and smiled. They decided that they might as well join the family. They couldn't help but be incredibly turned on by all of them. They wanted to suck and fuck right alongside them.

"Wow guys looks like your having fun," Phil said. The group was shocked to see Phil and Jay there naked. They were also frozen wondering if they were going to be in trouble. However, Phil and Jay had big smiles on their faces. "If you don't mind me and Jay are going to join you," Phil said. Luke and Mitchell shrugged their shoulders and smiled. They then both dove right back on their cocks, taking it all the way down their throats. Phil laid on his back as Jay started to lean down, almost on top of him. Jay licked his fingers and rubbed them on Phil asshole. He pushed his fingers down and found that it slid in really easily. He was a little surprised but he always knew that Phil had some gay in him. He one time found a strapon in Claire's room while putting away coats and knew that it was for Phil. He slid in his fingers all the way inside Phil as he moaned. Jay moved his fingers in and out of Phil which opened up his ass. Jay then took his fingers out of his ass and brought his cock in front of Phil.

"Fuck me Jay. I need your cock in my ass," Phil begged. Jay smiled and placed his cock on Phil's entrance and pushed in. His cock slid in easily and he started to push back and forth inside Phil. He couldn't believe how tight Phil's ass was. His ass hugged his cock so tight and made it so pleasurable when he moved in and out of Phil. Phil also enjoyed the fucking. He brought his hand down and jerked off his cock while being fucked. "Ohhhhhh god Jay! Your cock feels so fucking good in my ass. Keep fucking me!" Phil screamed in pleasure.

Phil's moans really alerted the rest of the group. Luke realized that if his dad liked to be fucked then maybe he would too. He took Manny's cock out of his mouth and hovered over it. Manny looked up at Luke a little puzzled almost to ask if he was sure about this. Luke smiled and bit his bottom lip which Manny knew that he really wanted this. Luke lowered himself onto Manny's cock. It barely broke through Luke's hole as it was the first time he had ever put anything in his ass. It was plenty lubed up from Luke's blowjob but it was still such a big cock in such a tight asshole. Luke had a pained but pleasurable look on his face. He bucked up and down, taking a little more of Manny's cock in his ass. Luke loved the feeling of his hole being filled and stretched. It was defiantly a new experience but it was something that he wanted to keep doing and do more of it.

"Uhhhhhh that feels so good," Luke groaned. Manny couldn't believe he was fucking Luke. He was so tight and he felt so good on his cock. Luke took more of Manny's cock with each bounce up and down.

Cam and Mitchell were getting very excited by Luke and Phil getting fucked. Cam and Mitchell wanted to join the fun with everyone else. Cam went over to the bucking Luke and presented his cock to him. Luke grabbed it and dove in while still bouncing up and down. Luke did a very good job at multi tasking and Cam loved the blowjob he was giving. He also thought it was so hot that Luke had a cock inside each end. Luke was also glad to complete this Eiffel tower. He loved fucking and sucking cock at the same time. It was experience that he wanted to hold onto for a long time.

Once Cam went over to Luke, Mitchell decided to join Phil and his dad. Phil was still on his back taking Jay's monster cock in his ass. Mitchell was very impressed by Phil and wanted to give him more. He squatted down and put his knees next to Phil's head. He leaned over Phil's entire body and started to jerk his cock while he was getting fucked. Phil loved what Mitchell was doing so he grabbed Mitchell's dangling cock and put it in his mouth. Phil loved Mitchell's cock in his mouth while he got fucked by Jay. It was like he was a Pritchett.

Manny was overjoyed while fucking Luke. He finally got suck a real cock and fuck an ass. It was way better than using his mom's dildo every night. Real cock was so much better and he wanted some in his ass. He tried to get Luke and Cam's attention.

"Holy shit Luke! Your ass is so tight. Would you mind filling me up with your big cock?" Manny requested.

"Of course he would!" Cam said, answering for Luke who was still had a cock in his mouth. "Ill prepare your ass and Luke can taste himself by sucking that cock of yours." Cam finished. Cam pulled his cock out of Luke's mouth. Luke got up off of Manny's cock and immediately bent down to taste it. He dove down deep, taking almost all of Manny's cock in one suck. He moved his tongue all around Manny's cock, tasting his own ass. It had a weird taste to it, something unlike anything he had ever tasted before but it was defiantly something he did not hate. He figured that he would eventually love the taste of ass. But for now he was just happy to have a cock back in his mouth.

While Luke continued to devour Manny's cock, Cam bent down right behind him, in front of Manny's ass. Cam stuck his tongue out and pressed it right against Manny's asshole. He rimmed along the hole, getting it nice and wet for Luke's cock. He would even stick his tongue directly inside Manny's hole. Cam loved the taste of ass so much and loved eating ass that was not his husbands. Manny also loved this. He loved getting his dick sucked and his asshole licked at the same time. However, his asshole begged for a cock. He needed to be filled up.

"Oh shit! This feels so good. Luke, can you please fuck me with your big cock? My ass needs to be fucked," Manny begged. Luke was happy to accept as he took his mouth off of Manny's cock and stood up. Cam also took his mouth away from Manny's ass as it was plenty ready. Manny got on the bed and got on all fours. He brought his hand back to his asshole and stuck two fingers inside. It was plently lubed up from Cam's rim job and he had also played around with his ass before. He would often use his mom's dildo whenever he would jerk off. He loved the feeling of having his ass filled. But he could wait for the real thing. He took his fingers out of his ass and licked them clean. Luke grabbed Manny's hips and pushed forward. Luke entered Manny slowly at first but it wasn't as tight as he expected. Luke smacked Manny's big plump ass as he started to move back and forth. Manny loved having a real cock in his ass and it felt so much better than his mom's dildo. Manny was now backing his ass up on Luke's cock. "Uhhhhhhh fuck yea Luke!" Manny moaned in pleasure. "I love your cock in my big fat ass. Ohhhhhh fuck me like the naughty boy I am!".

"Oh yea you are a naughty boy. A naughty boy who loves cock," Cam said. Seconds after, he shoved his own cock into Manny's mouth to stop all his moaning. All of Manny's moans felt amazing on his cock. Manny loved having his mouth and ass filled at the same time. He felt so happy to please his family but it was also one of his biggest turn ons. Manny stroked Cam's cock while taking it in his mouth. He was able to take most of Cam's cock in his mouth as he backed his ass up on Luke's cock. Manny was glad he could fulfill his fantasy of being filled at both ends.

Meanwhile, Phil was in the same situation with Mitchell and Jay. Jay's cock continued to stretch his ass more while he sucked on Mitchell's surprisingly fat cock. Mitchell had now started to suck him off while Phil was still getting fucked. Phil brought his hands up to Mitchell's ass and spread his cheeks open. He then took two of his fingers and moved them in and out of Mitchell's hole. They slid in very easily and he could feel Mitchell's moans on his cock. Phil then felt Jay pull out of his ass. He could feel his ass gaping from Jay's 11-inch monster.

When Jay pulled out of Phil, it caused Mitchell to stop his blowjob and get up off of Phil. Phil then got up off of his back as the three stood in a circle jerking themselves. Cam saw this and pulled out of Manny's mouth. He walked over to the middle of the circle and started to kiss his husband.

Cam broke off the kiss and said, "Remember the fantasy that we both have Mitchell? Well I think this is the right time for it". Mitchell looked at him with pure excitement on his face. He was super excited for what was to come next. Cam turned around from his husband and grabbed the cocks of Phil and Jay and looked up at them. "You boys wouldn't mind fulfilling a fantasy of both of ours would you?" Cam asked.

"Of course we would, Cam," Phil responded. "How can we please you?"

"Well we both want to be double penetrated at the same time…if that's something you would want to do?" Mitchell purposed.

Right when Mitchell said this, Luke turned his head around, very intrigued. He pulled out of Manny's ass and the Manny got off all fours. The two boys walked over to the group, ready for the next part of the orgy. Mitchell and Cam then got on their knees around the circle. Mitchell grabbed Luke and Manny's cock in each hand and Cam did the same with Phil and Jay. Mitchell jerked Luke and Manny in each hand just as Cam did the same with Phil and Jay. Both husbands jerked both cocks in their hand with enthusiasm, and were very eager for what was about to come. Mitchell then sucked on Luke's cock, making it nice and wet. He then took Luke's cock out of his mouth and started to suck on Manny's 7-incher. Meanwhile, Cam was gagging on Jay's monster cock, barely able to fit the whole thing in his mouth. Cam then switched over and started to take Phil deep in his mouth. Both Cam and Mitchell made sure to give sloppy blowjobs in order to have them fit in their ass. Cam and Mitchell sucked off everyone for a few minutes until it was time for what they've been waiting for.

"Alright my ass needs to be filled up. Put your big cocks in my ass," Cam said, smiling up at Jay and Phil. With this Jay and Manny got on the ground next to each other. Cam first squatted down over Jay's monster cock. He lowered himself down, taking half of it in and moved up. "Uhhhhhhh your cock barely fits in my tight ass," Cam moaned. Cam had the nicest ass of everyone there. It was easily the biggest and everyone noticed how it bounced so beautifully when taking Jay in his ass. He was now shaking his ass all the way down on Jay's monster cock and moaning in pleasure. Once Cam started to get used to Jay's cock, Mitchell decided to get going with Manny. He lowered himself facing away from Manny and easily took the 7-incher in with ease. Both Cam and Mitchell were now taking cocks in their ass with ease. With Cam and Mitchell ready for the main event, Phil and Luke got behind them. Luke turned to his Dad as the two smiled as if this was the best father son activity they have ever had. Luke pushed forward and entered Mitchell's ass. His cock rubbed up against Manny's in a surprisingly tight ass. Phil also leaned forward and entered Cam's ass a lot slower. He tried to push in but his cock barely fit. Phil could tell that this was the most and farthest Cam's ass has ever handled. "AHHHHHHH give me those cocks in my ass!" Cam screamed in pleasure and a little pain as Phil pushed in more. Pretty soon Phil was all the way in Cam's ass. Phil and Jay moved in unison as they loved the sensation of their cock rubbing together.

While Cam was moaning in pleasure, Mitchell was also loving having two cocks in his ass. They weren't as big as Phil and Jay so he could easily handle both Luke and Manny. However, he was still plenty filled up. Luke and Manny also loved their cocks rubbing together and couldn't believe they were both inside Mitchell at the same time. Luke reached down and started to jerk off Mitchell as he and Manny fucked him. Mitchell loved this and leaned next to him and started to make out with his husband as they both got double penetrated. It was one of the best kisses that the couple had ever had since they were both living out their fantasies. Everyone was in so much pleasure that they were close to cumming. Luke was the first one to alert everyone.

"Oh shit uncle Mitchell! Your going to make me cum," Manny said trying to last longer. Everyone in the orgy was also on the brink of cumming as well.

"I think I'm going to cum too…." Phil said. With this being said, Mitchell got up off of Manny and stood up. He felt his ass being more open than usual because of getting DP'd. Next, Jay pulled out of Cam and slapped his cock against Cam's ass. Cam arched his back, making his ass stick out more, as Jay did this. Cam then stood up off of Phil as his ass was gaping more than anyone else in the room. When Cam stood up he walked over to his husband and started jerking him off while kissing him. Phil meanwhile laid on his back in front of Jay. Jay then got on his knees next to Phil's hand so he could jerk him off. Phil reached over and started to jerk off Jay's cock and his own. As Phil jerked him off, he couldn't help admire Phil's cock. Even though he was such a slut for cock he still had a pretty big cock of his own. Jay thought he would reward Phil's cock by jerking it for him. When Jay's hand made contact with Phil's cock, Phil was ready to explode. Just Jay having his cock in his hands fulfilled a huge fantasy of his.

"Uhhhhh oh yes…" Phil groaned as he shot out his load onto Jay's hand. He let out a huge load and it all came out on Jay's hand. Jay used Phil's load as lube on his own cock which Phil was still jerking furiously. Phil had just had one of the best orgasms of his life and he was on the last of his energy.

Meanwhile, Luke and Manny were also at the brink. After both pulling out of Mitchell's ass, they both had a look of desire towards each other. They remembered how this orgy started with Manny making the first move. Now they realized that they wouldn't be anywhere else. They wanted to both finish the job for each other. With this look of desire, Manny got on his knees in front of Luke.

"Can you please shoot your cum all over my face. Please give it to me. I need it," Manny said seductively while grabbing Luke's cock and staring into his eyes with desire. Manny quickly started to suck on the head of the cock. Manny then took Luke's whole cock in his mouth. He deep throated his cock as fast as he can, trying to make Luke cum. Manny's eagerness caused Luke to be at the point of ecstasy. With a groan Luke came right on Manny's face. Most of it landed in his mouth but there were also white ropes of cum on his cheeks and lips. Manny jerked the last bit of cum out of Luke, and felt very satisfied he could make him cum so much. Manny also loved the taste of cum glad he could finally taste it.

While Manny got his first taste of cum, Cam and Mitchell were 69ing each other. Cam was lying down on the floor with Mitchell on top of him. Mitchell's cock was buried in Cam's mouth and Mitchell was deep throating his husband. Mitchell bucked his hips up and down to eagerly suck Cam's cock and to also move his own in and out of Cam's mouth. Mitchell's enthusiasm brought Cam to the brink.

"Oh shit baby you're going to make me explode," Cam moaned, taking his husband's cock out of his mouth. Mitchell paid him no mind and continued with his intense blowjob. Cam was in heaven and in no time was ready to shoot his load. Cam groaned and shot his load into Mitchell's mouth. Mitchel felt the cum hit the back of his throat and quickly swallowed it. He loved the taste of cum and swallowed it like he was dying of thirst. He sucked hard on Cam's flaccid cock to get the last remaining drops. Mitchell then got off his husband and jerked his cock which was rock hard.

"C'mon baby, I need your ass to make me cum," Mitchell said seductively to his husband. Cam looked up at him and smiled. Cam got up and turned around him on his knees. He arched his big ass in the air and shook it in front of Mitchell. Mitchell loved his husband's big fat ass and was so happy he liked to show it off. Mitchell held out his cock and let Cam back up on it. Cam pushed his ass back, easily taking Mitchell's 9-inch cock. Cam bucked back and forth, loving his husbands cock in his ass.

Meanwhile, Phil was finishing off Jay. He was lying on his stomach taking Jay's monster in his mouth. Phil jerked his cock quickly trying to make him cum. Phil looked up at Jay and smiled with glee as he deep throated Jay's 11-inch cock.

"Ahhhh," Phil said gasping for air, taking jay's cock out of his mouth and jerking it rapidly. "You ready to give me your cum. Please give it to me. I need it all over my face. Please *gulp gulp* give me your cum," Phil pleaded. When Phil put Jay's cock back in his mouth, he looked up at him and could tell he was at the brink. Jay was holding back with all his power but Phil's blowjob was making him give in. Phil took the cock out of his mouth again and leaned his face back. He jerked Jay off and within a few short strokes, Jay was exploding. Long, thick, white ropes of cum covered Phil's face. Some landed in his mouth while the rest painted his face. Jay easily had the biggest load in the room and Phil was glad he could receive it. Phil moaned after getting Jay's cum and slapped his flaccid cock against his tongue and cheek. "Thank you Jay for your cum," Phil said in pure happiness. He scooped the cum off his face and licked it off his fingers. He was glad he could be Jay's cumslut.

Mitchell was still pounding away into Cam and was on the brink himself. Cam's big beautiful ass was always too much for Mitchell to handle. He looked down at how Cam's ass jiggled as he took his dick deep in his ass no problem. This pushed Mitchell over the edge. He pulled his cock out of Cam's ass and placed it in between his ass cheeks. He bucked forward as Cam's fat ass cheeks hugged Mitchell's cock. With a couple lunges forward, Mitchell's cock exploded, releasing his load all over Cam's lower back.

"Mmmmmmm I love when my ass gets all the cum out of you baby," Cam said looking back at Mitchell smiling. While still looking back at Mitchell, he reached his hand back and scooped the cum from his lower back onto his finger. While shaking his ass, he sucked on his cum covered finger. Mitchell could help but smile as he knew he chose the right man to be with for life.

Lastly as all this was going on, Luke was finishing off Manny. Manny was lying on his back, with Luke's cum still all over his face. Luke had his face buried in Manny's cock. He was easily taking all of his cock in his mouth while he used his other hand to cup Manny's balls. Manny was so close and was glad that his fantasy was about to come true. As Luke continued to deep throat Manny, he lowered his fingers down and stuck two of them into Manny's ass. This sent Manny over the edge completely. Luke felt Manny's ass tightened around his fingers as Manny's load sprayed the back of his mouth. He then took his cock out of his mouth and let the remaining cum hit his face. Once he was done draining Manny's cock, Luke got up and laid right on top of Manny. The two teens sharing a long, slow kiss. The two teens tasted each other's cum through this kiss, which they loved the taste of, and really were in pure ecstasy. Luke rubbed Manny's chest as the two became lost in the kiss. Everyone in the room noticed this kiss and were shocked on how everything had changed in one afternoon without females in the family.

"Well it looks like this family has changed for the better, huh Luke?" Phil said to his son.

"It changed for the best," Luke said looking into Manny's eyes. He then gave him a deep final kiss as they became lost in the kiss together. Luke pulled away and said, "I never realized how great cock is. Thank you guys so much for showing me."

"it's our pleasure Luke," Cam said, still eating the cum from his lower back. "we all might need a few more lessons together to really show these boys the true beauty of cock," Cam said looking over at Phil and Jay.

"Oh believe me this is going to happen a lot more often. I love all of you guys," Jay said to his family. From that moment on things for the men in the family changed and they all became closer in a way that the girls in the family never understood. They couldn't wait until the next family get-together so they could all get closer. From this moment on, the family changed for the better.


End file.
